A Soul's Bane
A Soul's Bane Startpunt: Praat met Launa ten noordwesten van de Digsite en ten zuiden van de lumber yard. Eisen: Combat 60 of hoger is aangeraden Benodigde spullen: Rope, Goed armour, voedsel en een anti poison zijn handig Praat met Launa ten noordwesten van de Digsite. Je ziet naast Launa een groot gat in de grond. Je vraagt aan Launa hoe dat komt. Ze weet het niet. Ze weet alleen dat er een paar maanden geleden wat studenten van de Digsite de grot aan het verkennen waren, maar niet meer terug zijn gekeerd. Je vraagt waarom het belangrijk voor Launa is. Daar heeft ze een paar redenen voor, maar welke wil ze niet zeggen. Het enige wat ze wilt is dat je haar helpt. Launa vertelt dat haar zoon Tolna in de grot verdwenen is. Je moet hem zoeken. Je vraagt hoe hij eruit ziet. Ze weet het niet echt meer, hij is namelijk al 25 jaar weg. Hij was op een dag weggerend en nooit meer teruggekomen. Launa hoopt dat haar zoon in deze grot zit omdat hij in deze richting op was gerend. Launa's man is gaan zoeken in het gat, maar ook hij is niet meer teruggekeerd. Vraag of ze wilt dat je gaat kijken. Ze is verbaasd van en bedankt je. Nu gaan we de grot onderzoeken. Hang je rope op het gat en ga daarna het gat in. Je komt terecht in een erg heet gebied dat in brand staat en zult een filmpje zien. Pak een speer uit het wapenrek. Zoek nu de Angry Bear op en dood hem met je speer. Dit is niet zo moeilijk: je hebt hem in ongeveer drie klappen dood. Je kunt met deze wapens namelijk 200 hitten. Helaas werkt het alleen in de grot van de quest. Als hij dood is, ga je terug naar het wapenrek en pak je het zwaard. Nu zoek je de Angry Unicorn op. Dood hem ook. Nu pak je de battleaxe en dood je de Angry Goblin. Vervolgens dood je ook de Angry rat met de mace. Ga zo steeds het rondje af totdat het balkje bovenaan je scherm helemaal vol is. Nu krijg je een filmpje waarin je een speciale aanval afvuurt, alle monsters zullen dan tegelijk dood gaan. Je zult nu een filmpje te zien krijgen van het verleden, waarin Launa vraagt waar Tolna naarheen gaat. Tolna zegt dat hij niet meer kan leven met alle regels van zijn moeder. Hij zegt dat hij niet meer gaat werken voor zijn moeder omdat hij maar een heel klein beetje geld van haar krijgt. Launa vraagt waarom, ze leven namelijk hartstikke goed op wat ze verdienen. Hij is het arme leven zat en loopt weg. Launa schreeuwt naar Tolna, maar Tolna luistert helaas niet en is al verdwenen. Ga nu via de deur naar de volgende kamer. Je komt in een donkere, zwarte kamer terecht. Je hoort stemmen: "mamma, pappa, help me!". Je vindt het vreemd dat je kunt zien in deze grot terwijl er geen lichtbronnen aanwezig zijn. Je ziet in de zijkant dark holes (zwarte gaten). Je moet in alle gaten kijken. Soms zal er een Fear Reaper op je af komen. Je moet deze beesten doden. Schrik niet, het beest maakt namelijk een irritant geluid als het tevoorschijn komt. Het doden van het beest is niet zo moeilijk. Na vijf Fear Reapers wordt één gat verlicht. Je zult een filmpje te zien krijgen waarin Tolna op een hoopje aarde gaat staan dat inzakt, en daarna in het rode gat veranderd. Er wordt nu een gat verlicht. Betreed dit. Je zult nu in een gekleurde ruimte komen met rollende mannetjes, Confusion Beasts. Deze kunnen je vergiftigen, houd je anti poisons dus gereed! Je zult weer stemmen horen: "waarom ben ik zo verward?!" Voor de rest zijn er ook nog wat deuren. Er is een echt monster waar je wel wat op zult hitten. De rest zijn nepbeesten waar je steeds 0 op hit. Als je lang genoeg 0 op ze hebt gehit, zullen ze verdwijnen. Probeer de echte te doden en alle monsters verdwijnen samen met één deur. De monsters komen weer opnieuw. Herhaal dit steeds totdat er nog maar één deur over is en er geen monsters meer komen. Je krijgt nu een filmpje te zien. Je ziet Tolna bang op de grond zitten. Hij hoort een stem: "Laat me alleen". Tolna vind dat hij niets verkeerd gedaan heeft, dus hij blijft. Ga nu door de deur die overgebleven is. Nu kom je in een erg donkere kamer met een ravijn. Je krijgt weer een filmpje te zien. Je hoort weer een stem: "Wat heeft het voor zin? Niemand wilt me ooit helpen. Ik ben het voor niemand waard, wilt iemand ooit mijn hopeloosheid bestrijden?". Je komt nu terecht in dezelfde kamer, maar nu samen met Hopeless Creatures. Probeer er één te doden. Wanneer je dat gedaan hebt zul je hem opnieuw moeten doden. Dood hem vier keer, dan is het beest dood. Dood alle monsters die er zijn in deze kamer. Wanneer je alle monsters gedood hebt, zal een brug tevoorschijn komen waardoor je over het ravijn kunt lopen. Ga door de deur. Je zult in een nieuwe kamer terecht komen. Hier is Tolna en Tolna's vader Brana. Tolna is veranderd in een eng driekoppig wezen, zijn vader schrikt. Hij wilt dat Tolna iets zegt. Tolna begint na een tijdje te praten. Hij zegt dat hij niet met zijn vader wilt praten omdat hij niet langer de jongen is die zij kennen. Zijn vader snapt niet wat hij bedoelt: Tolna is altijd zijn zoon geweest. Tolna zegt dat hij dat niet meer is, omdat iets in de grot zijn lichaam en geest veranderd heeft. Zijn vader denkt dat er iets is om Tolna weer normaal te maken en wilt niet dat Tolna het opgeeft. Tolna zegt dat hij het wel opgeeft. De vader heeft 25 jaar de kans gehad om hem te redden. Nu vindt hij het genoeg geweest. Zijn vader zegt dat zijn moeder en hijzelf hun best hebben gedaan om hem te vinden. Tolna zegt dat het een leugen is. Nu kom jij aanlopen. Je zegt dat zijn vader niet aan het liegen is. Tolna zegt dat als je dat denkt, je dood gaat. Dood de drie beesten die Tolna moeten voorstellen. Let op: de beesten zullen je vergiftigen. Wanneer de beesten dood zijn, zal de echte Tolna in mensenvorm op de grond liggen. Hij is nog in leven. Praat met hem. Je krijgt een gesprekje tussen Tolna en zijn vader te zien. Uiteindelijk sta je weer buiten de grot, maar dan zonder de moeder van Tolna. Tolna staat zelf er. Praat met hem. Hij heeft er spijt van dat hij was weggerend, hij bedankt je voor het zoeken en geeft je een beloning. Beloning: 500 Defence en 500 Hitpoints xp. 500 gp en toegang tot de grot van Tolna. Nu zijn de monsters in de grot normaal. Je kunt dus niet meer zo hoog op ze hitten. Quest Points: 1 Quests waarvoor je deze quest nodig hebt: Achievement Dairy van Varock, gemiddelde taken Categorie:Quests en:A Soul's Bane